


A Beneficial Beginning To Almost All

by The_Na_In_Mina



Series: Beginnings and Ends and What's in Between [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Kurtis is pretty gay for Harry, Bakewell, Draco is baffled by Harry's luck, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Football | Soccer, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry finally gets to eat something, Harry just wants to go back to sleep or eat something, Harry really likes cheese, Hermione Granger Bashing, Inheritance Test, LAMF Harry, Lance is bae, Lucius and Narcissa just want them to get together already, Lucius is still comedic, Lucius is whipped, Lucky Arse Mother Fucker, M/M, Malfoy-Weasley Feud, Meddling, Meddling Wizard(s), Narcissa ships it, Ron Weasley Bashing, Weasley Bashing, Wizarding World Bashing, Wizengamot scene, You know how teachers tell you to show, and sleep, i think, in general, not tell, soz pal not today, this is telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Na_In_Mina/pseuds/The_Na_In_Mina
Summary: Harry wakes up and discovers that he’s made a huge mistake. He starts the very very very long process of explaining his reasons for ditching the Wizarding World and moving to Bakewell.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also newly added glasses conversation between the two boys.

Harry awoke to the feeling of his head pounding. As he lifted himself up and leaned back on his elbows, his eyes opened, only to stare directly at Draco Malfoy. The blond wizard was looking down at a book, his blond hair a scraggly mess and his skin almost a sickly pale. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he spent silently watching his childhood enemy, but he probably would have kept going if Draco hadn’t looked up.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His book dropped from his view, revealing the surprised face of Harry.

“Oh…” Draco said awkwardly. “You’re awake.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Uhhh…”

Draco snorted, “Sharp as ever, Potter.” He snapped his book shut and leaned over Harry to place it on the bedside table. “So, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“You.” Harry said without hesitation. “I remember watching someone defeat that _thing_ and then turning to say thank you and then seeing that it was you.”

Draco looked surprised. “So I see there’s no lasting brain damage. Good.”

Harry nodded silently, looking down at his blanket covered lap.

“Wait, what do you mean brain dama-”

The doors to the room swung open, cutting Harry off with a bang.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, head held up high, his usual cane nowhere to be seen. Harry scrambled away, trying to get as much distance between the two of them as possible.

“Father.” Draco said sharply, causing his father to stop him in his tracks.

Lucius blinked a few times before opening his mouth. “Oh right, sorry.”

He moved so that he was standing behind his seated son.

Draco looked annoyed. “Were you even listening to me this morning? I told you specifically not to come in here until he’s ready.”

Lucius looked offended. “Of course I wasn’t listening! What do you think I am, a child?”

Draco sighed, “You’re not making sense again. Just get to the point and tell him already.”

Lucius nodded and looked over at the confused Boy-Who-Lived.

“Harry Potter. You killed the Dark Lord, tore my family apart, sent me to _Azkaban_ and above all, you nearly got Draco _killed_. I have only one thing to say to you.”

Draco was looking on in amazement at the raven on the bed. The Boy Wonder looked as if he were about to wet his trousers. He stifled a laugh as he turned his attention back to his father.

“Thank you.”

Harry’s eyes blinked rapidly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Thank you.” The older wizard repeated simply.

Harry shifted so that he was directly looking at the two purebloods. “Hang on, let me get this straight. I killed your _tyrannical_ leader, several of your friends and family, nearly killed your son several times and sent you to the Wizarding Equivalent of a concentration camp and you want to _thank_ me?”

Lucius considered the question for a few seconds. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Harry turned to Draco. “Is he okay? Should he be seeing a Mind Healer or something?”

“That’s the problem,” Draco said, too tired to even roll his eyes, “There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“And if there’s one thing I’ve learnt from growing up with you, it’s never to underestimate your ability of achieving the impossible. Because you have. Merlin Potter, you’ve given my father a sense of humour.”

Harry looked horrified. “What… What have I done?”

~~~~~~~~~

Draco plopped down into the chair in front of the tired green-eyed wizard with an unhappily resigned look on his face as he placed Harry’s mangled glasses on the table.

“Look Potter, I'm not going to lie to you. Your glasses? They're tacky and they suck. I hate them. But, because I cannot in any way, shape or form picture you in any else but those bloody circles-” Draco took a deep breath, as if he was psyching himself up to commit a serious crime. “I’m going to buy you another pair of your glasses.”

Harry's mouth had dropped open.

“Wh-what's wrong with my glasses?” Harry asked, his green eyes glossy. 

“You look like you’ve traveled forward in time from the 1920’s.” Draco said, his tone stating that this was obvious.

Harry looked distraught, as if someone had kicked his puppy. “Why didn’t anyone ever tell me they were so dorky? Surely if you hate them that much you could have told me! You had plenty of opportunities! You mocked me about everything under the sky, how did you not mention that my glasses were terrible! It’s not like they were helping me see or anything, the prescription is completely out of date.”

“You killed Voldemort when you were 15 months old, Merlin forbid anyone tell you your glasses were dorky.” Draco said, waving his hand in the air.

“That never stopped you from relentlessly teasing me as a child.” Harry said, trying to place the blame on somebody other than himself.

“Picking on something so obvious and simple as your glasses was below me.” Draco sniffed, as if the conversation was beneath him. “If I’m going to go to the trouble of teasing The-Boy-Who-Lived, I’m going to be creative.”

~~~~~~~~~

“So why _are_ you here in little old Bakewell anyway?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Well I could ask you the same thing.” Draco retorted, crossing one leg over the other and looking down at Harry from his armchair.

“Well. I- uh... I asked first!” Harry shot back.

“And I asked second, what's your point?” Draco questioned, sniffing.

“Glad to know you're still the same irritating little prat you used to be.” Harry said tiredly.

“Pleased to be of service,” Draco said drily, “continue, I believe you were about to tell me why the Boy-Who-Lived ran off to Derbyshire leaving Wizarding Britain in chaos.”

“Would you stop calling me that?” Harry asked tiredly.

“Continue.”

Harry sighed and wracked his brain for where to start.

“Oh right, so I'm going to need to explain a few things to you first.” Draco nodded, settling into a comfortable position; he could tell that this would take a while.

“Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Good god, we really are going to be here a while.” Draco muttered defeatedly. “Alright then, go on.”

~~~~~~~

“So after the whole dying and killing Voldemort thing was over, I spent the next two days pouring over every single book in the Potter and Black estates and vaults. Nothing. No matter how many weird and disturbing things there are, they still have nothing about any kind of Death Magic. There were so many times that I nearly burnt the Black house to the ground.” Harry paused, shaking his head. 

“But then… then I received an owl from Gringotts that requested me to attend an inheritance test.”

“An inheritance test?” Draco cut in suspiciously, “But you already owned the Potter and Black estates?”

Harry nodded, “That’s what I thought. So the next day I arrived at Gringotts and was ushered into the Head Goblin’s office.”

Draco breathed in sharply. “My, my, that sounds quite serious. What were the results?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond’s obvious curiosity. “You got some parchment?”

Draco wordlessly summoned a roll of parchment from the other side of the room. Harry took it with a word of thanks and touched his wand to the parchment. He closed his eyes and relaxed, the wand acting as a channel between his mind and the parchment. The parchment glowed once before returning to normal.

Draco whistled. “Nifty trick you've got there.”

“When you're on the run, you don't have time to manually write things out. Probably one of the few useful things those two did, find that spell I mean.” Harry looked over the parchment briefly, before handing it to Draco.

Draco looked down at the paper.

 

Harry James Potter

Status: Half-blood

Birth: 31/7/1980

Mother: Lily Potter (Muggle-born)

Father: James Charles Potter (Pure-blood)

Maternal Grandmother: Amandine Evans (Muggle)

Maternal Grandfather: Anise Evans (Muggle)

Paternal Grandmother: Euphemia Potter (Pureblood)

Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont Potter (Pureblood)

Godparent(s): Sirius Orion Black (Pureblood)

Inheritances:

  * Potter (Inheritance)
  * Black (Inheritance)
  * Peverell (Inheritance)
  * Slytherin (Conquest)
  * Gryffindor (Inheritance)
  * Gaunt (Inheritance/Conquest)
  * Prince (Inheritance)



Creature inheritance:

  * None



Outstanding spells:

  * Parseltongue (68% effective)
  * Core magic (45% effective)
  * Compulsion Spells (12% effective)
    * Dislike for Slytherin
    * Obey Teachers
    * Rush into Action



Trigger words

    * Parents/Mother/Father
    * Slytherin/Malfoy
    * Teachers



Abilities:

  * Parseltongue



Estates:

  * Potter Manor
  * Grimmauld Place
  * Godric's Hollow Cottage
  * Gryffindor Manor
  * Peverell Manor
  * Slytherin Manor
  * Prince Manor



Vaults:

  * Potter Trust Fund (687)
  * Potter Main Vault (696)
  * Slytherin Vault (89)
  * Gryffindor Vault (86)
  * Prince Vault (420)
  * Peverell Vault (11)
  * Black Vault (711)



Wizengamot seats:

  * Potter (2)
  * Slytherin (3)
  * Peverell (3)
  * Gryffindor (3)
  * Black (2)
  * Prince (1)



**Total seats** : 14

 

Draco’s jaw dropped open. He had of course realized that, knowing the never ending luck of Harry Potter, there would be a lot, but this was ridiculous!

“All the remaining binding spells I hadn't broken already were cleansed the same day.” Draco tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. His attention was on something a tad more interesting.

“I haven't seen by conquest before… I wasn't aware that inheritances can be transferred via conquest or by both inheritance and conquest.” Draco pointed out, a frown appearing on his face. “And I'm almost certain that the public and pureblood Lords have not been made aware of this. There would be chaos if they knew.”

The corner of Harry's lips quirked up. “They aren't. In the majority of cases, inheritances don't transfer by conquest…”

Draco nodded understandingly, “But you're not the average case.”

“Precisely,” Harry stated, a grin forming on his face, “Slytherin, being the paranoid wizard he was, was very precise in his wording of how his fortune in passed down. One of the passages in his instructions given to the goblins, was that the Slytherin fortune may be passed down through ‘conquest’ if the Heir or Lord was killed by another Slytherin.”

Draco snorted. “So he was promoting in family violence?”

“Interesting guy that Slytherin was.” Harry commented, stifling a laugh. “The goblins mentioned that Slytherin was greatly amused by the prospect of imagining his descendants looking over their shoulders every minute, watching out for a knife in the back.”

“What a hero,” Draco said wistfully. “And the Gaunt inheritance?”

“I’m related to the Gaunts through the Peverells, but I also won the inheritance through Old Tommy.”

“How does this have to anything do with why you aren't still Britain’s Golden Boy?”

“I'm getting to that.” Harry said patiently. “Now you're of course familiar with Gryffindor’s and their unwavering hatred of all things Slytherin.”

“But of course.”

“Well, let me tell you, there is quite literally no exception to that rule. But before I get to that, you need to understand that during our last year of Hogwarts, I was interested in the idea of Hallows verse Horcruxes. I slowly became almost obsessed with the idea of collecting all the Hallows and destroying all of Voldemort’s Horcruxes. Hermione of course didn't like my new obsession and I don't know what Ron thought because I never asked, but it was a thought constantly with me.

“After the final battle and a day after I had nearly torn Grimmauld Place apart looking for any mention of the Hallows and had bought nearly six copies of the Tale of the Three Brothers, Hermione, Ron and… _lovely_ Ginny suddenly turned up at my doorstep.”

“Lovely Ginny, huh?” Draco asked, intrigued by Harry's tone of voice.

Harry shook his head dismissively at the inquiry and continued his story. “They invited themselves in and over lunch Ron and Hermione distracted me while Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom and snoop around my study. Then after about ten minutes she practically ran screeching back into the dining room clutching my journal containing my notes on the Hallows and Horcruxes as well as my inheritance test.”

Draco winced. “And how did they take it?”

Harry clenched his fists, dragging them down his trouser legs. “Not very well.”

“Hermione of course took the papers and started screaming about me going Dark, Ron took one look at the Slytherin inheritance and went berserk. And Ginny… Ginny was sobbing about calling off a wedding. Which was the one thing that really confused me, because nobody had mentioned a wedding.”

 

\------

 

_“We’re going to have to cancel the wedding until he gets better!!!” Ginny shrieked._

_“Wedding?” Harry asked, confused, “What wedding?”_

_“Ginny!” Hermione hissed, “Shut up!”_

_“What wedding? Our wedding of course!” Ginny sobbed, ignoring Hermione’s words of warning._

_“Get out.” Harry said, realisation and anger creeping quickly into his voice._

_“GET OUT!”_

_“Harr-” Hermione began to say._

_“For God’s sake Hermione, shut up! Ginny there isn't a wedding, nor will there ever be! I wouldn't marry you even if we were the last two people alive.”_

_Ginny burst into tears and Hermione clamped her mouth shut._

_“Leave.” Harry said, calmly yet firm._

_The two girls left the room, the sound of Ginny’s sobs growing softer with each second._

_Ron turned to Harry. “You'll pay for this. Mark my words.”_

_“I look forward to it.” Harry stated before gesturing to the door._

 

\-----

 

“So, what was your ‘payment’?” Draco asked, crossing one leg over the other.

“My reputation.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry relives his ‘punishment’ and explains his method of disappearing, Draco crosses his legs (a lot????), and Lucius returns with some more comedy and info about the Weasley-Malfoy feud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter I have included the reasoning behind the naming of the characters, in case anyone was curious, as well as my reasons for tweaking canon.
> 
> Also I’ve noticed that Draco crosses his legs a lot in this fic, like seriously. If you see it twice in a row, just assume he’s uncrossed his legs before or is switching legs?? I don’t know, I’m a mess.
> 
> Also funny thing, the name of the Minister for Magic almost literally translates to Fool Politician in Greek. *sighs* I suck at names. (please comment below if there's a better translation for it)

“At this point I still had no idea about what it meant to be the Master of Death. I still don't if I'm being completely honest. But I do know now, that once I get to Hogwarts? Once I have the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand? Only then will I truly become the Master of Death.”

“And how'd you figure that one out?” Draco inquired.

“Well, I, uh.” Harry paused. “Nothing wonderfully magical has happened yet, so I figured that being the owner of all Deathly Hallows wasn't enough.” Draco opened his mouth to critique the raven’s thought process but was interrupted. “Oh, and I've been having these weird dreams about the Elder Wand shaking in Dumbledore’s tomb and the Resurrection Stone glowing in the Forbidden Forest.”

Draco face palmed. “My god Potter, just when I had high hopes for your intellect…”

“ _ Anyway _ , back to my punishment.”

“A week or two later, I received a letter from the Ministry, stating that the Wizengamot had called a meeting and I was required to attend. I went, but before attending I contacted Ragnuff, the Head Goblin whom I had employed to take care of my inheritances. So I attended and was directed to a seat in the middle of the room.”

\--------

_ Anóitos Politikos  _ _ peered down at Harry from his podium. _

_ “Mr. Potter, the Wizengamot has been notified of distressing information about you and your defeat of Voldemort. Is there anything you would like to say in your defence?” _

_ “Actually Minister, before I hear what  _ distressing  _ information you have been informed of, there is just one thing.” Harry said, leaning back in his seat. _

_ “And what might that be?” Anóitos asked sharply. _

_ “I wish to be address by my correct title, as is my right as a citizen of Wizarding Britain.” Harry said innocently. _

_ The Minister blinked, surprised by the request. “Of course, Heir Potter. My apologies.” _

_ “Sorry, Minister I think you might have me confused with someone else. I'm not sure who though, as I'm not aware of any Potter Heirs surviving.” Harry pretended to think over the matter for a few moments, the entirety of the Wizengamot shocked into silence at the way the boy held himself. _

_ “Oh! That's it!” Harry said aloud, tapping his head in realisation. “There must have been a complication with the owls and getting the news out.” Harry smiled, nodding his head. “That's alright then, I was under the impression that you were deliberately incorrectly addressing me. Now  _ that _ would be an offence!” Harry's cheerful tone had underlying traces of a dark threat. _

_ The Minister spluttered, trying to regain control of the meeting. “Of course, would you be so kind to tell the Wizengamot your titles?” _

_ Harry's grin resembled that of a cat just having cornered a mouse. “But of course, Lord Potter-Black-Prince-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell would be the correct way to address me, but because it is quite a mouthful, Lord Potter-Peverell will do.” _

_ The Wizengamot went silent. Then all hell broke lose. The Lords and Ladies of the court were on their feet, shouting incoherent questions at the Minister and at the young Lord below them. _

_ The Minister struggled to gain order, pleading with everyone to return to their seats and to let the meeting continue. _

_ An ear-piercing whistle silenced the court, some wizards covering their ears. _

_ All eyes returned to the figure in the centre of the room, who was lowering his hands from his mouth. _

_ After half a minute of gawking, Harry looked up at the Minister as if prompting him to continue. _

_ “Y-yes, we must proceed with the meeting. Mr P-Potter-Peverell, you have been charged with the use of all Unforgivable Curses, the use and participation of banned and dangerous rituals and magics such as Blood Magic, Death Magic and Soul Magic, as well as possessing illegal and damaging knowledge on the creation, destruction and use of Horcruxes.” The Minister read the charges off a piece of parchment, the room growing quieter with each offense. _

_ Politikos  _ _ looked up from the list. “What say you to these charges?” _

_ Harry remained silent. _

_ Whispers raced around the room, as Harry sat there, unmoving. _

_ Harry opened his mouth to speak sending the room quiet. _

_ “Before I answer your question, am I allowed to explain myself?” Harry asked calmly. _

_ “Unfortunately I must insist on you answering the question before we proceed.” A _ _ nóitos Politikos _ _ said, adjusting his glasses. _

_ Harry sighed and crossed his legs, prepared for the madness to come. “These charges are correct.” _

\-----

“You confirmed the charges? What are you, an idiot?” Draco questioned in disbelief.

“Well what would you have done Draco?” Harry threw his hands up in annoyance. “You can't just lie to the Wizengamot!”

“W-what?” Draco’s rant dissipated. “They were true?”

“Do I look that stupid? Do you think I would confirm lies?” Harry asked angrily.

“Holy mother of Helga, what did you do?” Draco said, aghast.

“The three Unforgivables were all during Voldemort’s last year. I cast the Imperius Curse on a Goblin at Gringotts, the Cruciatus Curse on Amycus Carrow and the Killing Curse was actually a technicality, it was the spell that killed Voldemort.” Harry explained, tired of defending himself.

Draco whistled. “And the others?”

“I was an unknowing participant in the Blood Magic ritual, it’s how my mum saved my life. Dumbledore claimed it was ‘ancient, love magic’, when in reality it was a rather illegal ritual. My life for my mum’s.” Harry's voice grew softer with the mention of his mother.

“The Soul Magic they spoke of was how I became Voldemort's Horcrux. That night, when Voldemort tried to kill me, the curse rebounded off the Blood Shield my mother had created and hit him instead. As Voldemort died, a piece of his soul split and attached itself to the only living thing in the house. Me.” Harry’s eyes showed his boredom at repeating the same thing Dumbledore had told him.

“The Death Magic was of course to do with the Hallows, and the ‘damaging’ knowledge I possess about  Horcruxes is the same as Hermione and Ron. We know how to destroy them, how to create them and how to use them.” Harry folded his hands over his stomach, done with explaining his crimes.

“So, what happened afterwards? The public were told that you disappeared which ‘confirmed your guilt’ but that was only a few days after the Prophet article.” Draco asked, interested as to where this story would go.

“Well I was sentenced to eleven life sentences in Azkaban,” Harry said casually. “But, because I saved Wizarding Britain they were willing to let me have three days to take care of my will and affairs, provided that I was fitted with a tracking spell. So I left and went to Gringotts. I finalised my will and closed up the Black, Prince and Potter estates and organised my money to be directed to a Muggle credit card and a Goblin money pouch. I had Ragnuff direct all mail to a cottage here in Bakewell as well as all property and investment notices. Then when my final day of freedom came, I removed the spell and left England.”

“You-you removed the spell?” Draco asked disbelievingly.

“...Yes?”

“How?”

“You see I was digging around in Slytherin Manor a weeks earlier, when I found this notebook in the Head’s study and it had a few really interesting spells that one of the past Lords had created, one of them being a spell that basically rips apart tracking spells.” Harry said, rather excitedly.

“Merlin, your luck never ceases to amaze me…” Draco said disbelievingly.

“It really shouldn't.” Harry said, “You've known me since I was 11.”

“I know. That's what irritates me.” Draco said grumpily.

The door swung open and Lucius strolled in, looking as proud as ever.

“Typical Weasleys,” he sniffed, “You help them out and as soon as you do something they disapprove of, they stab you in the back! I should have known that it’s a family trait.”

“Were you eavesdropping,  _ again _ ?” Draco asked his father in annoyance.

“And what if I was?” Lucius replied, tilting his nose up towards the ceiling.

“Then I'll be telling Mother that you were.” Draco answered, unimpressed.

“Now let's not be hasty,” Lucius quickly said, “This time it’s a good thing, because I can now impart my knowledge onto your guest.”

“What knowledge?”

“Yes, Draco is right, what knowledge? And what do you mean typical Weasleys?” Harry asked, feeling confused and left out of the loop.

“Judging by your reaction I'm going to assume that your little ‘friends’ never told you the reason why our families hate each other.” Lucius said from his position behind Draco.

“Salazar’s sake Father, if you're going to tell that old story sit down. I don't want to have to turn my neck every five seconds trying to look at you.” Draco said, gesturing wildly to the only free seat in the room. “And get the house elves to bring us some tea, I'm sure Harry’s parched, I sure am.”

~~~~~~~~~

“So,” Lucius started to say. “Where to begin…”

“The property, perhaps.” Draco supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, that works I guess.” Lucius cleared his throat. “Alright, so about 60 years ago the Malfoy-Weasley feud was nothing like it is now.”

“No duh, you nearly killed Weaslette.” Draco said rolling his eyes.

Lucius snickered. “Merlin’s beard you're so right. That was hilarious, probably one of my best plans.”

Harry cleared his throat. “60 years ago?”

“Right, 60 years ago the limited amount of tension was only a result of being of opposing political sides but that tension was everywhere so it wasn't an issue. Anyway the Malfoy family owned a plot of land that they weren't really using that much, they were waiting for the value to rise before building on it. Anyway, one day Manon Malfoy came to dinner quite distressed. She told her family that her good friend Frasier Weasley had written to her to inform her of his family's misfortune; one of the more disreputable members of the Weasley family had stolen everything inside the family vault and had fled to the Americas. The Weasleys would have to sell their house in order to eat. The current Malfoy Lord, the Late Lord Septimus discussed the situation with his two brothers and they came to an agreement. They would give this land to the newly poor Weasley family as a demonstration of their good faith and nature.”

“Lord Eduard Weasley at first was reluctant to accept the offer, but once Lord Malfoy explained it was for his daughter's sake, he eventually accepted the help.” Lucius crossed his legs and rested his folded hands over his knees.

“About a year later, Manon and Frasier visited Malfoy Manor and requested a meeting with the Head of House. They wished to marry and although Lord Malfoy was skeptical of how such an arrangement would affect the Malfoy name, he agreed to it for his daughter’s sake. Shortly after, he approached Lord Weasley with a marriage contract that he thought would benefit both families.

“Unfortunately, the two teens had not yet told the Weasley family about their engagement plans so it was fair to say the Weasleys did not take to the contract very well. To make things worse, the contract the Malfoy Lord had drawn up had stated that the land they had gifted to them previously would be merged with the rest of the Malfoy estates. The Weasley’s interpretation of the situation was that the Malfoys were forcing a marriage between the two families as payment for the land, what more, they also believed that the Malfoys wanted their land back.

“Lord Weasley rejected the marriage proposal and promptly cut off all ties to the Malfoy family, taking the land in question with them.” Lucius leaned forward and picked up his mug from the table. “Draco you may continue.”

“Gladly. This of course, is my favourite part. So the Malfoy Lord, being the cunning and petty man he was, decided that he was going to get his revenge. So he went to Gringotts and asked the Goblins about his options.” Draco’s face stretched into a dark smile. “Basically he taxed the shit out of them. He also made it so that it would be more expensive to expand outwards than it would be to build another level.”

“You Malfoys really don't do anything half-arsed do you?” Harry said, almost impressed with the amount of pettiness in the Malfoy genetics.

“You're speaking to the man who gave a Horcrux to a little girl and his son, who bullied and pretended to hate one of his peers because the kid turned down a handshake when they were eleven. What's that Muggle saying again? That's right. No shit, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the Weasley Lord the name Eduard, mainly for sentimental reasons (my maternal grandfather’s name was Edoardo), but when I looked at the meaning of the name I saw that it means ‘guard of his wealth’ and honestly, I thought it was so appropriate, I couldn’t pick any other name.  
> I picked a random name from Pottermore for the Malfoy Lord and ended up with Septimus, I know that the timings a bit off, because Pottermore says that Septimus Malfoy lived in the 18th century and this is a ‘bit’ a lot later but honestly I have no creativity with names so pls no hate thanks fam.
> 
> Also I realise that canonically there has been no mention of a female Malfoy, but my uninformed ass has elected to ignore that fact and make the girl a Malfoy.  
> I named the girl Manon because I watched a beautiful two-part French movie called Jean de Florette (the second film was called Manon des Sources) and thought that name was so beautiful.  
> Frasier means Strawberry and I was really craving strawberries when I was researching names, so it made the final cut.
> 
> Also Lucius has picked up on some funny muggle sayings while living off the grid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the (not) in-laws and Harry's on a football team???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not let me finish it omg  
> Also I've realised there's a flashback in EVERY CHAPTER. Goddamit me
> 
> Also: I had to look up napkin etiquette for this. Jesus.
> 
> Just ignore my crappy scene changes. I realised that I had 5 time skips in the first chapter so I'm cutting down.
> 
> I was supposed to explain my plan for this story at dinner but for some reason I just couldn't.... I guess you'll have to be left in suspense.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Forgive the ending, I couldn't find a great way to end this chapter and I was already taking too long to upload this

“Lucius…” A voice said warningly from behind them.

The three boys whipped around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the doorway.

“How long have you been there?” Lucius asked, shocked. “And if you're going to eavesdrop too, why do I keep getting in trouble? That's unfair!”

“Lucius dear, please stop complaining in front of our guest.” Narcissa said smoothly. “Harry dear I hope these two haven't been boring you.”

“N-not at all Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry stuttered. “They've been very… informative.”

Narcissa smiled at the nervous wizard. “What a relief. But I'm afraid these old stories must come to an end. Dinner has been prepared and is on the table. Shall we move to the dining room?”

"Of course Mother, that sounds wonderful.” Draco said, standing up to face his mother, motioning behind his back that Harry is to do the same.

“Yes, let's.” Harry said simply.

“Harry, be a dear and walk with me.” Narcissa asked politely.

“O-of course.” Harry took the offered arm and walked beside Narcissa, the Malfoy males walking behind them quietly.

“I must thank you again, Harry. If you had not saved my son that day, I don't know what I would have done.” Narcissa said, giving Harry's arm a gentle squeeze.

“Not at all, if you hadn't lied that day, I wouldn't be here today.” Harry said, shaking his head.

“I'll let you in on a secret, Harry. No matter what you answered, I would have lied to that disgusting man. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.” Narcissa said with a hint of something in her voice that Harry couldn't identify. “After all, Draco would never have forgiven me if I had let you die right in front of me.” Her voice took on a lighter, teasing tone.

“I think that's quite enough of your meddling, Mother.” Draco stepped in front of the two and pushed open the door. “We shouldn't let the food get cold, right?”

Narcissa’s lips twitched. “But of course.”

 

The four sat down at the rather large dinner table; Narcissa and Lucius sat on one side of the table and Harry and Draco on the other facing the couple. The empty tableware scattered across the table filled with helpings of roast pork, beef and lamb, honey roasted carrots, roasted potato and pumpkin, cauliflower and broccoli with cheese and jugs filled with gravy.

Harry looked at the food in front of him, his jaw dropping open. Narcissa laughed at his expression.

“I assume by your expression that your dinners in Bakewell have not been of this scale.” She said with a amused glint in her eyes.

“Y-you could say that.” Harry admitted, trying to keep his drooling to a minimum. “I’m a alright cook but I don’t have the time or concentration to make this much food.”

“Well, in this household it’s traditional to have a Sunday roast dinner. Please, help yourself.” Narcissa gestured to the food in front of her.

“Thank you…” Harry said, grateful for the offer but still refused to eat before the hosts started.

Draco eyed Harry, impressed with his limited but correct etiquette. “Cheer up Potter, we’ll make a respectable member of pureblood society out of you yet.” He said rolling his eyes as he started to pile his plate with roasted vegetables.

Harry shot a thankful look over to the blond and started to pick out roast meat for his plate.

The table fell into a comfortable silence, barring the occasional passing around of serving plates and clinking sounds made from cutlery against crockery.

“So Harry,” Narcissa began, dabbing her mouth with her napkin before placing it beside her plate. “How are you finding Bakewell? Have you adjusted into your new home yet?”

“Well...” The raven said hesitantly, “I haven’t actually properly unpacked yet, it’s not really been a priority. But I have gone into town and met with the locals. They seem very nice, and curious to see a new face.” He took a sip of his drink and copied Narcissa’s actions of placing his napkin on the table.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. “You were able to bring items with you? I had assumed you left your items inside your estates.”

“Oh, no.” Harry shook his head at the suggestion, “The Goblins were very helpful in my relocation. They arranged a way to bring over all the books that I had selected and I just need to send them an owl if I want anything else sent over and they'll take care of it for me. They also offered to arrange a portkey, but I didn’t end up taking it.”

“You didn’t?” Draco asked, surprised. “How did you get here then?”

“I took the train; it would seem suspicious if this man suddenly appeared without anyone seeing him arrive.” Harry explained.

“Good point,” Lucius added helpfully. “After all, Bakewell has a rather small population and the locals would definitely notice if a young man as handsome as Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor in all of Britain here arrived in town.” His grey eyes lit up with mischief as he smirked at his son.

Draco glared at him. “You’d think the criminal record would interfere with that title.”

Lucius’s smile only widened. “Quite right, Draco. That would disqualify you as well, wouldn’t it?”

“Boys…” Narcissa’s voice held a tone that stopped the argument in it’s tracks.

Harry looked on in wonder. Is this what a proper family dinner looked like? Inside jokes and gentle teasing? His stomach ached as nostalgia flooded his senses.

Draco, sensing the change in Harry’s mood, changed the subject.

“Do you think the dessert would be ready by now Mother?” He casually asked the witch, hoping she’d catch on.

“Of course.” Narcissa smiled knowingly at her son, proud of his ability to read the atmosphere and act accordingly. She flicked her wand once, then twice more; the dirty plates vanished, new ones appearing in their place along with dishes filled with puddings and two different types of tarts.

Harry’s face lit up with joy as he spotted one of the tarts. “Treacle tart! I love treacle tart!” He grinned at the Malfoy’s, who blinked at the obvious change of mood.

“Yes, Draco mentioned it, once or twice.” Lucius said drily, shooting a troublesome look at his son.

“How did you know?” Harry turned his joyful attention to his year-mate, ignoring Lucius’s strange comment.

“It’s not as if it’s a secret.” The youngest Malfoy replied. “You only ate it for dessert every single night.” A crooked smile made its way onto his face as he remembered his days at Hogwarts.”

Harry laughed softly. “That’s very true. Mrs. Malf- I mean Narcissa,” He quickly corrected himself at the look she gave him. “What are the other desserts? They look delicious.”

“It’s a Bakewell Tart and Queen of Puddings.” She said pointing to each dish. “I’ve taken a liking to both of them since I went to town for a small shopping trip.”

Draco coughed into his fist. “Small.”

Lucius gave a muffled laugh, causing Narcissa to glare at her husband and son. After giving them both suspicious looks, she turned back to Harry, continuing to tell him about her discovery of the dessert.

Draco made eye contact with Harry before mouthing ‘‘They’re not small. They never end’’ to him while shaking his head.

Narcissa cleared her throat gently, prompting Harry to drag his attention away from Draco, only to look at Narcissa, who had a secretive smile on her face.

“Shall we move to the parlor?” She asked the two boys opposite them. “Only if you're finished, Harry.” She said, gesturing to his plate, where his treacle tart crumbs lay.

Harry looked down at the table in front of him. The serving dish that was once filled with treacle tarts lay empty. “Yeah, I’m done.” Harry placed his napkin down and waited for the Malfoys to stand up.

 

The group walked in twos, Narcissa and Harry in front, Lucius and Draco at the back respectively, trailing behind the the two like puppies. Once inside the room, Narcissa directed Harry to a chair beside the fire, Draco in the seat next to him and Narcissa and Lucius sat side-by-side on the loveseat.

“So, what exactly is your plan of action?” Lucius asked as he settled into place next to his wife. “You’re welcome to stay for however long you like, but I’m sure you have some kind of plan to be getting back at the Weasleys?”

Harry scratched his head absently. “Yeah… I have a vague idea of what I need to do, but before I jump into action without thinking I need to head home, grab a few necessities and unpack some boxes so that they aren’t just sitting there collecting dust.”

Narcissa’s head jerked up minutely. “When are you thinking of going? We can send someone with you to help you.”

“You don’t have to do that! I only need an extra pair of hands, I’ll probably just ask one of the boys at the football club to come up and give me a hand.”

Narcissa sent Lucius a concerned look before turning back to the two younger wizards.

“You play on the football team?” Draco asked, surprise evident in his voice. “How long have you been here? How have we not crossed paths before?”

“I've been here for just under six months.” Harry said after briefly counting on his fingers. “Four weeks in I was walking home after doing some shopping and I was walking through a park where some guys were playing footy.”

\-------------

_ Harry trudged along the park pathway, several shopping bags in each hand. _

_ “Hey, watch out!” A voice called from the grassed area. _

_ Harry's head quickly snapped to his left, only to see a black and white object heading his way. Harry muttered a spell under his breath and the football slowed down before stopping in front of him. The young men who were just kicking around the ball in question were waving their arms and shouting for him to kick it back. Harry looked down at his full hands. He placed his right foot on the top of the ball, rolled it back up the front of his shoe, lifting the ball off the ground before kicking it on the full, over to the football players. _

_ “Nice kick!” One of men jogged over to him. He had short ginger hair and a trimmed beard. “Hey, you’re the guy that just moved here right?”  Harry could hear a slight Irish accent in his voice.  _

_ “Yeah, I can see that news travels fast around  here.” Harry said, shifting his shopping bags into a more comfortable position. _

_ The guy chuckled,  “I’m Kurtis, I’m the captain of the Bakewell football team, you ever play football? You’re pretty good.” _

_ “I’ve never played properly, but I’ve played it before in school.” Harry answered. “I’m Harry.” He moved his shopping bags to one hand and stuck out the other. _

_ Kurtis looked at Harry, then down at his hand. He shook his hand. “So how would you feel about joining our football club?” _

_ “Surely, you want to at least see me play before you recruit me.” Harry said, surprised by the man’s spontaneity. _

_ “I usually have a good eye for these kind of things,” Kurtis replied, assessing Harry’s ability, “But if you want to make sure, come play a few rounds with us.” _

_ “Alright then.” Harry shrugged. “Why not?” He placed his groceries underneath a tree and slipped off his jacket. _

_ Kurtis frowned slightly. “Don’t you have cold food?” He asked, pointing to the shopping bags. _

_ Harry gave a huff of laughter, “It should be fine, it’s in the shade.” _

_ “You sure?” Kurtis asked again, one of his eyebrows quirked. _

_ “Yeah,” Harry reassured him. “Let’s go play that match.” _

_ Kurtis grinned at him and started to lead Harry towards the where rest of the football players stood waiting for the two of them to come over. _

_ As soon as Kurtis turned his back to Harry and the groceries, Harry wordlessly sent a Cooling Charm towards his food before turning and following Kurtis to the playing field. _

_ “Guys, this is Harry.” Kurtis announced to the others, “We’re  _ _ scoping _ _ him out to see if he’ll join the team, so everyone try to give a good impression.” The team laughed, everyone had been recruited by Kurtis at one point or another, and they had been on the opposite side of this talk before. _

_ One of the players, a tall man, with light hair and looked in his twenties, stepped forward to welcome him. “Hiya Harry, the name’s Lance. Welcome to Bakewell,” He said kindly, before lowering his voice slightly, “We’re very lucky to have you.” _

_ Harry looked at the guy in confusion. “Uh, thanks…” He replied slowly. _

_ Lance just smiled at him. “Let’s get this game started.” _

_ The game was an intense one. Harry was put into many different positions, but his speed and skill at dodging made him a valuable wing midfielder. He wasn’t so much of a striker, but he set up plenty of goals for his teammates. He worked especially well with Lance, the two passing to each other and breaking through the defence line quite easily. Kurtis, who had sat out this round to observe, was pleased with what he saw and called the game to an end after an hour. The men made their way over to their captain, who was underneath a tree, beside Harry’s groceries. _

_ “Great work out there team.” Kurtis said with a grin. “What did you all think of Harry?” _

_ There was a chorus of praise for the shorter player, who scratched his head awkwardly at the compliments causing Lance to laugh at Harry’s embarrassment. _

_ Kurtis watched as Harry’s cheeks grew red. ‘Damn, I hope he joins the team.’ He thought to himself before telling everyone to sit down and take a break. _

_ “Anyone feel like a snack?” Harry spoke up suddenly. There was a wave of enthusiastic yeses. He grabbed one of the shopping bags and pulled out several packets of rice crackers and three circles of varying types of cheeses. _

_ “How is it still cold? It’s been in that bag for over an hour.” One of the boys asked in amazement. _

_ “Magic.” Harry said simply, giving them a wink, and the team burst into laughter. _

_ Lance smirked at Harry, and Harry gave a little half smile back, finally understanding his words from before. Harry looked at the forward player properly, his eyebrows lifting slightly in surprise as he remembered him from his fourth year. _

_ “Welcome to the team Harry.” Kurtis smiled at the wizard. _

_ Harry looked up at the red-head and smiled, he had friends again. _

_ \------------- _

“You don’t need to do that.” Lucius protested. “I’m sure your teammates are very busy people.”

Harry thought about this for a moment. “Yeah, I guess so…”

“Draco will go with you.” Lucius said simply.

Draco started coughing suddenly, the conversation stopping until he recovered. “I- What?”

“You need a helping hand and Draco has two.” Narcissa added, ignoring Draco’s splutters. “Besides, he really needs to get out more. Perhaps you can introduce him to your friends?” Her voice took on an innocent facade. Harry looked rather unsure of what to make of the situation. “Please Harry, be a dear and I’ll make sure to send you two with some desserts. How does that sound?” Narcissa shot Harry a pleading smile.

“A-Alright.” Harry said, looking to Draco belatedly, asking for his input.

Draco sighed, “Fine. It's not as if I stood a chance anyway, not with you two meddling parents around. When are we leaving?”

“How does noon sound?” Harry offered.

“Sounds perfect.” Draco said defeatedly, dragging his hand across his face. “You two were starting to bore me anyway.” He shot a final glare at his parents.

“You two should pack your bags.” Narcissa clapped her hands together before she stood up and opened and exited the room, Lucius following her after giving a wink to the two younger wizards.

“Alright then,” Draco slowly eased himself out of his armchair and stretched, “We can pack our bags tomorrow, let’s go to bed. I’m tired.”

Harry looked at the blond, “Lets?” 

“I need to show you the way to your room, unless you suddenly know your way around this place.” Draco drawled.

“I’m sure I could remember the way to the room I was in before…” Harry protested weakly out of habit.

“Then you’d end up in my room.” Draco said bluntly. “Well,” he said giving one last stretch, “You were pretty close but still wrong; you’re in the room next to mine. Now come on, I want to get some sleep before my mother wakes me up tomorrow.” At this, Harry got out of his seat and they both walked back to the hallway they were in earlier.

“G’night Potter.” Draco said tiredly as he opened the door to his bedroom.

“‘Night Malfoy,” Harry yawned, doing the same and the two fell asleep, Draco falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow and Harry slowly drifting off after getting comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry’s ‘little cottage’ is based on Rutland House, located on Buxton Road in Bakewell.  
> It’s a six bedroom town house  
> This is the link to it’s for sale advertisement.  
> http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-66469697.html  
> It’s actually quite a beautiful house, and there is lots of space for books so I thought it fit.
> 
> So I know that the whole idea of Harry suddenly joining a football team is highly unlikely but so is the likelihood of Remus being straight and look how well that turned out.  
> Also Kurtis is pretty gay and is basically just there for NeptuneViolin.  
> Lance Corran (VLD fans yo) is a halfblood wizard that went to Hogwarts, he was in the same year as Cedric and was also a Hufflepuff, his loyalty wasn’t directed towards Dumbledore as many people were. His family had always been loyal to the Potter’s because of their sacrifice. While he had supported Cedric in the Triwizard Tournament, when Harry announced that Voldemort was back, he was one of the few believers.
> 
> Also I feel like Harry’s one of those people who just always has cheese with him. Like you get to his house and he just fills you up on cheese. You invite him to a party and he brings cheese. This boy just really likes cheese idk.


End file.
